Maças
by Choi Mya
Summary: O doce das maças vermelhas versos o azedo das maças verdes, são como Gryffindor e Slytherin, como Potter e Malfoy, como Harry e Draco. Quando o sabor das frutas é igual as relações.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Mya Black Malfoy

**Shipper:** Harry X Draco

**Classificação:** K+

**Sinopse:** O doce das maças vermelhas versos o azedo das maças verdes, são como Gryffindor e Slytherin, como Potter e Malfoy, como Harry e Draco.

POV's Draco

Potter, sempre o Salvador do mundo Potter, é patético como ele sempre quer se aparecer, sempre querendo desrespeitar as regras é incrível como aquele testa rachada não consegue passar um dia sem quebrar as malditas regras, e como eu tenho a sorte de hoje não ser diferente dos outros dias ele esta perambulando pelos corredores da escola,quando estou pra chegar perto dele ,ele entra pelo quadro que da passagem à cozinha (os alunos não deveria saber onde fica a entrada da cozinha, além de que já havia passado da hora do horário de recolher). Como eu não podia perder a oportunidade de dar ma detenção e tirar alguns pontos do queridinho de Dumbledore. Já faz um tempo que eu não atormento o Potter e seus amiguinhos já não tem tido mais graça fazer isso, só isso já não vem bastando pra mim. A raiva que sinto por Potter vem tomando uma forma diferente e só atormenta-lo não me satisfaz, preciso de mais muito mais. Porem aquela era à oportunidade perfeita para poder irritá-lo ele estava sozinho, Só eu e ele e ninguém para interferir como há muito tempo não acontecia.

Entrei devagar na cozinha para poder pegar potter no flagra, lá estava ele sentado na mesa como robe aberto sem camisa levando a boca uma maçã extramente vermelha e suculenta aos lábios rosados, ele mordeu a maçã aquele liquido doce desceu por seus lábios passou por seu pescoço a te desaparecer em seu tórax, por isso que odeio maças maduras tem muito caldo, prefiro as verdes são mais gostosas, são azedinhas. Fiquei preso àquela imagem de Potter tanto que levei um susto quando o próprio falou comigo.

─ O que veio fazer aqui Malfoy? Se veio me dar uma detenção faça logo e saia daqui.

A voz dele estava sem emoção, poderia dizer até triste.

─ Não é do seu interesse Potter, o que faço ou deixo de fazer. Porem realmente deveria lhe aplicar uma detenção por estar andando na escola uma hora dessas e por estar na cozinha porem não estou a fim de fazer isso. - Falei enquanto me sentava ao seu lado em cima da mesa pegando uma maça verde que estava na fruteira que estava entre nós.

─ Odeio maça verde - disse Potter de modo displicente.

─ O que disse?

─ Disse que odeio maças verdes são amargas. Porque não come das vermelhas?

─ As acho muito doces, prefiro as verdes são azedinhas, só. Você é que não tem paladar para apreciá-las

Ele não respondeu, realmente achei estranho o Potter não ter respondido a uma provocação minha por mínima que tenha sido era estranho o que estava acontecendo com ele? Durante o tempo que esses pensamentos ficaram em minha cabeça fiquei olhando Potter com um olhar intrigado, que ele acabou percebendo.

─ Bom, Malfoy, só hoje é a segunda vez que você fica me encarando por acaso tenho algo grudado no rosto?

Simplesmente não consegui responder só virei o rosto pro outro lado, ele soltou um som parecido com um grunhido de impaciência, se levantou e ficou frente a frente comigo.

─ O que há de errado com você não, chama mais a Mione de sangue ruim não chama mais o Ron de pobretão não fica mais me chamando de testa rachada ou outros tantos apelidos "carinhosos" que você inventava.

─ Você deveria estar satisfeito com isso, cansei de ser infantil. - Potter me olhou com uma cara de quem não acreditava nas minhas palavras, simplesmente dei os ombros.

Potter saiu da minha frente e virou as costas pra mim enquanto eu descia da mesa, quando eu tinha terminado de ajeitar minhas vestes sinto uma mão na minha cintura outra em minha face e o toque de lábios macios junto ao meu, Potter estava me beijando, era incrível a sensação daqueles lábios colados nos meus aquela língua atrevida pedindo passagem entre meus lábios, e sensação das línguas juntas e o doce daquelas maças vermelhas e antes que o beijo terminasse uma leve mordida em meus lábios.

─ Quer saber por que eu não estou satisfeito com você parando de atormentar a mim e a aos meus amigos? – dizia ele com a mão ainda em minha cintura – É porque não posso mais ouvir a sua voz ou sentir o seu cheiro, quando você chegava perto demais. Draco eu simplesmente me apaixonei por você e quando você se faz de indiferente comigo eu piro.

Eu simplesmente deitei a cabeça em seu ombro dizendo:

─ Ta bom, testa rachada, voltarei a te atormentar, mas somente a você. – dizendo isso levantei minha cabeça e selei um beijo em seus lábios.

Finalmente achei o que faltava pra mim, e isso tinha o doce de maças vermelhas.

-------HDHDHDHDHD--------

Próximo cap. a visão do Harry sobre essa mesma cena

Reviews plis *.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora****:** Mya Black Malfoy

**Shipper:** Harry X Draco

**Classificação:** K+

Sinopse: O doce das maças vermelhas versos o azedo das maças verdes, são como Gryffindor e Slytherin, como Potter e Malfoy, como Harry e Draco

Eu sabia que Malfoy estava ali, podia sentir sua presença, mas não sabia o porquê dele não se aproximar, eu estava vagando pelos corredores e era horário de recolher, eu sei que ele não perderia a oportunidade de me dar uma detenção ou me provocar, mas ele não se aproximava ficava ali parado isso é muito estranho.

Apesar de que ultimamente ele realmente anda muito estranho, faz tempo que ele não vem atormenta a mim a meus amigos, praticamente nos ignorando. É realmente torturante não poder ver aqueles fios platinados e macios vindo em minha direção ou não ouvir aquela voz arrastada ser dirigida a mim, ou não poder sentir o seu cheiro quando ele vinha pra me bater quando nossas brigas passavam dos feitiços e azarações, eu sentia falta daquele garoto por perto. Eu realmente só podia estar pirando sentir falta do Draco, e suas encheção de saco, é realmente Mione tem razão eu estou apaixonado por Draco (incrível a estou até pensando nele como Draco depois de passar tantos anos o chamando ou pensando nele como Malfoy), ela disse isso quando estávamos conversando eu comentei que estava sentindo falta do Malfoy nos atormentando,conversa vai conversa vem e ela me falou que essa minha fixação com Draco só podia ser paixão, no principio eu não aceitei, mas com passar do tempo fui perceber que ela tinha razão, e comecei ter a vontade louca de poder beijá-lo, mas isso é um desejo impossível.

Com esses pensamentos em mente entrei na cozinha peguei uma das suculentas maças que estavam na fruteira, sentei-me no tampo da mesa e mordi aquela fruta vermelha e doce, o caldo escorreu pela minha boca e desceu pelo meu pescoço até sumir. Percebi que Malfoy havia entrado na cozinha, parece que estava me olhando, não só pode ser minha imaginação, então com certeza ele veio me dar uma detenção. Então falei com a voz mais sem emoção que pude usar.

─ O que veio fazer aqui Malfoy? Se veio me dar uma detenção faça logo e saia daqui. - Estranho parece que Draco se assustou quando eu falei com ele.

─Não é do seu interesse Potter, o que faço ou deixo de fazer. Porem realmente deveria lhe aplicar uma detenção por estar andando na escola uma hora dessas e por estar na cozinha, porem não estou a fim de fazer isso.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado com a fruteira entre nós e de lá ele pegou uma maça verde, simplesmente as odeio são muito amargas, e foi o que eu disse a ele de um modo displicente.

─ Odeio maça verde.

─ O que disse?

─ Disse que odeio maças verdes são amargas. Porque não come das vermelhas?

─ As acho muito doces, prefiro as verdes são azedinhas, só. Você é que não tem paladar para apreciá-las.

Resolvi não o responder eu sei que ele queria que eu respondesse, por mais que eu sentisse falta dele me provocando eu não o respondi, porque sabia que se essa briga avançasse, eu não me agüentaria e o beijaria do jeito que quero há muito tempo. Ele ficou me olhando, já era a segunda vez essa noite, então tive de perguntar.

─ Bom, Malfoy, só hoje é a segunda vez que você fica me encarando por acaso tenho algo grudado no rosto?

Ele não me respondeu, isso era estranho o normal dele seria fazer algum comentário sobre a minha cicatriz, mas não ele virou o rosto pro lado, soltei um som de impaciência o que estava acontecendo com ele?Levantei-me e fiquei frente a frente com ele, ele sentado na mesa e eu de pé, já havia resolvido ia esclarecer o porquê dele vim nos ignorando.

─ O que há de errado com você não, chama mais a Mione de sangue ruim não chama mais o Ron de pobretão não fica mais me chamando de testa rachada ou outros tantos apelidos "carinhosos" que você inventava. – Serio, eu estava impaciente com aquela situação que já vinha decorrendo há um tempo.

─ Você deveria estar satisfeito com isso, cansei de ser infantil. – Sinceramente eu não acreditei no que ele disse, fiquei de costas para ele, eu estava perturbado com aquilo, quando me viro ele estava terminando de arrumando as vestes, não resisto coloco a mão em sua cintura e selo meus lábios aos dele, Draco não resiste muito, logo posso sentir sua língua, nela o gosto amargo da maça verde se faz presente em sua boca, era maravilhoso antes de terminar o beijo não resisto e dou uma leve mordida em seus lábios antes de falar.

─ Quer saber por que eu não estou satisfeito com você parando de atormentar a mim e a aos meus amigos? – Ele não reclama da minha mão que ainda permanece em sua cintura - É porque não posso mais ouvir a sua voz ou sentir o seu cheiro, quando você chegava perto demais. Draco eu simplesmente me apaixonei por você e quando você se faz de indiferente comigo eu piro.

Ele deita a cabeça em meu ombro, realmente seus fios platinados são macios, então ele diz:

─ Ta bom, testa rachada, irei voltar a te atormentar, mas somente a você. – fico surpreso quando ele selou seus lábios ao meu formando um beijo.

Finalmente pude beijá-lo, e esse beijo tinha sabor de maça verde.

-------HDHDHDHDHD--------

Que bom consegui termina, espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews plis n.n


End file.
